


【皮皮邓x复仇盖】晓风残月，应是良辰好景 7

by HowIsTheWeatherToday



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-18 23:24:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20647424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowIsTheWeatherToday/pseuds/HowIsTheWeatherToday





	【皮皮邓x复仇盖】晓风残月，应是良辰好景 7

邓布利多再次见到阿尔法德时，他正一脸挫败地坐在安全屋里。自从凌晨格林德沃找他谈了话，阿尔法德就不敢再呆下去了，可又联系不上邓布利多，无奈之下就只好又跑回枫叶街的安全屋，即使这里已经不安全了。

阿尔法德几乎不敢看邓布利多，但出乎他意料的是，邓布利多听到自己身份暴露后，并没有太过惊讶，只是让他将具体情况说了下，接着依然决定换上圣徒的身份。

阿尔法德心里有愧，虽然担心得不行，可在邓布利多的一再坚持下，也只好让步。

邓布利多顶着年轻圣徒的样子，再次回到了格林德沃等人暂时驻扎的罗齐尔老宅。他正和文达，奎妮以及阿伯内西商讨着什么。格林德沃看到邓布利多，起身暂时中断会议，不顾三名属下奇怪的眼神，将他领到了三楼属于他的套房里。

格林德沃挥挥手关上门，转身看向年轻的圣徒，他沉默了一会儿，终于哑着嗓子说，“变回来。”圣徒年轻的外貌逐渐褪去，显露出邓布利多本来的样子，赤褐色的头发里夹杂着不少银丝，细细的皱纹爬上眼角，时光在曾经的少年身上留下了永久的刻痕。

格林德沃迫不及待将他压倒在沙发上，血腥味在两人唇齿相接间迸发，盖勒特像一头饥渴的野兽，撕扯着两人身上的衣物，在阿不思身上粗暴地掠夺。而阿不思只是被动地迎合，当盖勒特粗大的性器进入他的身体时，缺少润滑导致的疼痛才让他忍不住喊出声。盖勒特终于冷静了一些，他亲亲阿不思地眼睛，低声问，“见到我，你不开心吗？”

阿不思尽量忽视下体撕裂的疼痛，专注地看着盖勒特的眼睛，他只是不住地抚摸男人褪色的金发，蓝色的难过几乎要溢出眼眶。

盖勒特一改刚才的风格，转而温柔地抚摸阿不思全身，细密的吻春雨般落在他的脸上。阿不思渐渐放松下来，穴口泛起潮意，两人相接处慢慢变得不再滞涩，盖勒特试探地挪动着。突然不知碰到了哪处，几十年没体验过的强烈的快感在阿不思身体里窜起，强烈的痒意让他本能地向上挺送。盖勒特将他翻了个身，让性器插得更深，一面加快耸动，一次次摩擦着那块敏感，快感暂时战胜了阿不思的理智，他忍不住喊出声来，但盖勒特又将手覆上他的挺立，上下套弄着，两侧同时掀起的高潮吞没了阿不思。他紧绷着脚尖，像一只被咬住喉咙的猎物，轻轻地抽搐着，眼前闪过一篇白光，性器喷吐出的白浊弄脏了盖勒特的手和昂贵的布艺沙发。等阿不思从快感中回过神来，他已经翻过身，牙齿咬住了盖勒特的锁骨，血腥味萦绕着他的口鼻。

阿不思急忙松开嘴，看着那个往外渗血的伤口，鬼使神差地又凑上去舔了舔。盖勒特似乎是有些痒，低低地笑了起来，胸膛微微震动，可又舍不得躲开阿不思，只能一面搂着他，一面拿鼻尖摩擦着他的发顶。

阿不思突然想起了什么，转而将盖勒特按在沙发上，在他震惊的目光中，把脸凑到盖勒特依然挺立的灼热上。阿不思张开嘴，慢慢吞下他的硕大，小心翼翼避免牙齿刮到，而唾液不可避免地从他嘴角流下。盖勒特看着面前跪着认真吞吐的阿尔，一股冲动从小腹窜起，几乎要烧红他的眼睛，他忍不住扶着阿不思的头，努力控制自己不抓疼他的头发，冲刺几下后，将性器拔出，喷出的白浊落在两人的皮肤上，粘稠又灼热。

阿不思施了个无声无杖的清洁咒，盖勒特将他从地毯上捞起，两人拥挤地侧躺在沙发上。盖勒特突然抱紧了他，把头埋在阿不思的颈窝里，深深地呼吸着。阿不思将手环上他的肩膀，抚摸着他的后脑勺。盖勒特安静地呆了一会儿，抬头给了阿不思一个绵长温柔的吻。他突然觉得如果一直这样下去也挺好。

“你太狠了。”黑魔王闭着眼，低声指控着白巫师。自己所有的伤心、愤怒和绝望，在明白这是邓布利多的计划时，都变成了笑话；在知道真相的愤怒退去后，剩下的只有心凉。

“对不起，盖勒特。”白巫师搂着黑魔王，向他轻声道歉，“我以为你不爱我了。”

“记得克里登斯吗？你曾派他来刺杀我。”阿不思没等盖勒特回答，看着不远处的壁炉继续说，“他有个朋友叫纳吉尼，是个血咒兽人，她曾多次向我保证克里登斯只是被蒙骗了，恳求我不要杀了他。”阿不思停顿了一下，“但是克里登斯的默默然失控了，为了保护霍格沃茨里的学生，我不得已杀了他。”他闭上眼睛，“你知道么，盖勒特，当我看到纳吉尼抱着克里登斯的尸体，憎恨地看着我时，我好像回到了1899年，阿不福思抱着安娜的尸体用同样的眼神看着我。我突然意识到自己必须站出来了，为了避免这种悲剧再次发生。”

盖勒特没说话，过了很久，他才开口，指出自己的困惑，“但你却故意把破绽暴露给我，让我发现阿尔法德是假冒的。”

“是的，在我发现…你爱我之后，我改变了计划。”

“利用失而复得的心理机制，用感情绑架我，让我放弃我的事业？如果我拒绝，你打算怎么办？和我决斗？在了解我的心理漏洞后，现在你有几成赢的把握？七成还是八成？”格林德沃抱着邓布利多，冷静地阐述白巫师的计划，“我很好奇你真的爱我吗？”

“我爱你，从未停止。所以我用了四十年不让自己的感情影响判断。”

“就为了那些普通人？为了那些垃圾，你用四十年把自己变成了个圣人？”格林德沃难以置信。

“你不明白，盖勒特，这就是阿尔法德背叛你的原因。”邓布利多温和地说，谆谆善诱地像在教导违反校规的学生，“家族不能决定个人，不是所有布莱克都是纯血主义者，就如同智商和魔法不是评判一个人的唯一标准。”

“但不可否认，我们就是生来比他人聪明强大。”

“这不是我们，以及巫师拥有特权的理由，傲慢反而会遮住我们的眼睛。盖勒特，人性或许可以操控，但人心永远值得尊重。

“即使有时它会被欲望遮蔽？”

“你总不能指望什么东西是全然干净的，好在它只是被弄脏了，本质是不会变的。”

“那里德尔呢？”

“对死亡的恐惧遮蔽了他的内心，而他对此毫无察觉，我可怜他，并对此表示遗憾。”

“你这是放弃了？这次怎么准备不当圣人了？”

“我尝试过提醒纠正他，可惜有些事，只有自己能改变。”

“你不觉得我们现在的姿势有点奇怪吗？”

“可能吧……你以前不老喜欢这样吗？”

“光着身子聊哲学？”

“还拿魔杖在身上画画你忘了？”

……


End file.
